


Sleeping Ruby

by PigSlay



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Amethyst is there too but she's just mentioned, F/F, Fluff, Sleeping Beauty Elements, at the end, i guess, sorry Amethyst I love you, the rest is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 03:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5651578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PigSlay/pseuds/PigSlay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleeping Beauty-based fic (not really an AU) where, when fighting with some enemies from home world, Garnet is forced to unfuse and Ruby gets struck by something one of the enemies had. Sapphire's convinced this means she's dead, but is she?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Ruby

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own Steven Universe. This was inspired by all those posts on tumblr comparing Ruby and Sapphire + Garnet’s original form to moments from Disney’s Sleeping Beauty. Also this is my first SU fic so it may not be the best (especially bc I'm not AS dedicated to the fandom as others) but I hope you like it.

The Crystal Gems had just finished doing a battle with some enemies from home world, and were more than ready to call it a day after triple checking the enemies were trapped.

However, while Garnet was leaning down, something hit her and forced her to unfuse. Before Ruby or Sapphire had any time to react, Ruby was struck and immediately blacked out. She didn’t poof, she just lied there, immobile physical form and all.

Sapphire didn’t know what to do, torn between wanting to sprint towards the enemy out of fury and wanting to just lay down and cry. Ultimately, she just stood there, not caring if the enemy took her or not. Ruby was dead. That was the only explanation for what just happened. Ruby was dead and Sapphire had to live with the pain from this day forward.

Just then, Pearl swooped out of nowhere and aimed her weapon, successfully killing the enemy. After doing so, she turned around.

“Garnet? Where did you go?” She looked down suddenly and gasped. “Oh my.” Amethyst and Steven soon arrived too, having about the same reactions.

Sapphire still couldn’t move. She felt the world freezing around her, but didn’t care. She didn’t care about anything other than the fact that Ruby was dead. Then, all at once, she exploded in tears, running as far away from everyone else as her feet could carry her.

She wasn’t exactly surprised when she heard Steven’s feet walking up to her. She expected he probably would (even though in that moment she was too depressed to look into the future, there are some things you just know) but she really hoped he wouldn’t.

“Hey,” Steven said, sitting down a few feet away from her, probably keeping his distance because of how cold everything was around her.

“Hey Steven,” Sapphire responded sadly, trying her best to not freeze even more things around her.

“It’s… it’s good to see you again,” he told her.

“It’s good to see you again too…” Her words came out a bit harsher than intended. She appreciated that he was trying to make conversation with her, but she wasn’t in the mood. “Listen Steven, I don’t want you to freeze because of me or anything and I’m really not in a good mood, so can you please just leave me alone for now?”

She hated that she had to be so short with him of all people, but she really hoped he’d understand, given the circumstances.

“Okay, but,” he started. She looked over at him, hoping her face gave off a serious vibe. She noticed he was wearing like triple layers of clothes, as well as a hat and gloves. He came prepared evidently…

Steven cleared his throat. “Pearl has been looking at Ruby and discovered something I think you want to know about.”

Sapphire sighed. She really didn’t want to look at the dead body of her true love again, but Steven was making that pleading face she could never resist, so she gave in. “Okay.”

The two of them walked back up to the house, Sapphire trying to calm down and stop the ice trail she was leaving with each step. When they got there, Pearl was waiting out front, looking at Ruby’s body in front of her.

“Hey Pearl,” Steven said, catching her attention.

“Hi Steven.”

“Can you show Sapphire what you were telling me about before?” he asked, looking slightly cold even in his triple layers.

“Oh yes,” Pearl responded, looking up suddenly at both of them. “Sapphire, come here.”

Sapphire really didn’t understand why they wanted her to look at Ruby’s dead body. She knew for a fact Pearl wouldn’t have wanted to look at Rose’s dead body if she had died, so why put that type of pain on someone else? Still, Sapphire obliged, walking over beside Pearl.

“So,” Pearl told her, moving slightly so Sapphire would have more space. “I analyzed the thing that struck Ruby, and noticed that she was only partially hit, so it’s not as bad as it could’ve been.”

Not as bad as it could’ve been? Ruby was dead though. What ‘could have been’ worse than that? Sapphire was convinced Pearl had probably lost her mind or something.

“Now I know what you’re thinking,” Pearl continued, holding a finger up. “But what I’ve found is, she’s not actually dead. Yes, that’s the way it looks, but since the thing that struck her only partially struck her, she’s actually just in a really unpleasant hyper sleep right now.”

“Hyper sleep?” Sapphire repeated, trying to digest those words. So Ruby wasn’t dead. She was just asleep. Apparently not a very pleasant sleep, but sleep nonetheless. Ruby was alive. “So how do we wake her up then?”

Pearl looked guilty, blushing as she spoke again. “Well, uh… I’m not actually completely sure about that part yet.”

Sapphire exhaled. Of course, nothing was ever that easy. “Can you give me her body for a minute?”

Pearl nodded, gently picking Ruby up and handing her over to Sapphire. Sapphire smiled. Even if she didn’t know when, she now knew she was going to see Ruby again. The others were going to see Garnet again. It wasn’t the end of the world like she thought it was.

“I can’t wait to see you again,” Sapphire whispered to Ruby’s ear. “I don’t know what unpleasant hyper sleep you’re in right now, but I hope you can hear me and that the sound of my voice will make it a little more bearable until you can wake up.” She paused and gently felt Ruby’s hair, something Ruby told her always made her feel calmer.

“I love you,” she said in the softest voice, something intimate for Ruby’s ears only. “And I’m so glad this isn’t the last time I’ll be able to say that after all.” After that, she pulled Ruby in close and kissed her lips, smiling into it.

When she pulled away, she stared at Ruby for a little longer. Right as she was about to give her back to Pearl so Pearl could keep figuring out how to wake Ruby up, two eyes opened in front of her.

“Sapphire?” Ruby asked groggily.

“Ruby? Ruby!” Sapphire cheered, immediately bringing her back in for a big hug. “You don’t know how happy I am to see your eyes again.”

“You don’t know how happy I am to see you again too,” Ruby responded, suddenly sounding wide awake. “I don’t know where I was, but it was terrible. I couldn’t feel anything, couldn’t see anything except like, monsters coming at me or something, I don’t know, but the worst part was I was scared I wouldn’t see you again.”

“I was scared I wouldn’t see you again too,” Sapphire told her in between big kisses. “I’m so happy you’re back!”

She could vaguely make out the fact that Pearl, Steven, and Amethyst were behind them, a mix of “aww”s and “eww”s (mostly sarcastic ones from Amethyst) being said. She didn’t care though. At that moment she didn’t care about anything except the fact that Ruby was back.

Then, a few minutes of hugs and kisses later, Garnet was back too.

“Was almost scared I wouldn’t see you guys again,” Garnet said, the others soon rushing over to hug her.

Pearl would figure out what the thing that hit Ruby was later, so that they could avoid it better next time and not have to deal with heartbreak like this again. For now though, the four Crystal Gems were going to get some actual sleep. Even if they could technically survive without it, they all agreed they needed a good rest after today’s events.


End file.
